EL CABALLERO SIN RECUERDOS
by horus100
Summary: ¿QUÉ PASARIA SI LELOUCH PERDIERA LA MEMORIA DURANTE LA INVASION DE BRITANNIA CONTRA JAPON? ¿CONSEGUIRIA EL GEASS? ¿SE CONVERTIRIA EN ZERO? ¿CÓMO SE COMPORTARIA PENSANDO QUE SOLO ES UN SIMPLE ESTUDIANTE Y NO UN PRINCIPE? SERA UN LELOUCH MAS HUMANO Y POSIBLE HAREM (NI IDEA SI HABRA LEMONS, SI HAY NECESITARE UN POCO DE AYUDA CON ESO)
1. Chapter 1

**EL CABALLERO SIN RECUERDOS**

**PROLOGO**

Lelouch resoplaba pesadamente ,mientras cargaba a Nunnally a través del paisaje desolado de Japón por la guerra. Aprovechando que Suzaku dormía ,Lelouch junto con Nunnally se fueron dejándole una nota de que se habían marchado para pedir refugio a unos aliados suyos de las tropas britannas.

Lelouch no lo admitiría pero estaba agradecido de que Nunnally estuviera ciega para no ver las atrocidades que habían cometido el ejercito invasor. Cuerpos de hombres, mujeres y niños escampados ,resultado de los bombardeos y tiroteos indiscriminados. Al ver esto no podía evitar sentir la repugnancia de saber que era su gente que había hecho esto y la rabia de saber que su padre ,el emperador, los había enviado a Japón como moneda de cambio. Para luego invadirlas e intentar matarlos aprovechando el caos de la invasión.

Los odiaba, odiaba a su padre, odiaba su país ,pero sobretodo odiaba ser un príncipe y ser del mismo país que esos monstruos. Si tan solo pudiera olvidarlo todo…

Un ruido interrumpió sus pensamientos y miro por todos lados para ver de donde provenía y alzo la cabeza.

Una patrulla de cazas de Britannnia pasaba por encima de sus cabezas ,lo que no esperaban es que otro grupo de cazas los atacara por sorpresa.

Parece que la Fuerza Aérea de Japón no había sido completamente aniquilada.

Lelouch y su hermana se habían vuelto espectadores de una batalla aérea sin cuartel.

-Hermano, ¿qué esta pasando?-pregunto Nunnally asustada

-Es una batalla aérea no te preocupes no nos pasara nada- dijo para tranquilizarla. Aunque no era del todo cierto , los japoneses con su ataque sorpresa habían dañado severamente a los britannians ,logrando derribar la mayor parte de sus cazas. Lo malo es que los restos empezaron a caer peligrosamente cerca de donde estaban.

"¡Mierda!" pensó Lelouch, rápidamente con su hermana a cuestas ,corrió a refugiarse de los escombros que caían . Tenia la esperanza de encontrarse con los Ashford ya que habían cerca del lugar donde habían acordado. Después de que un pedazo de un ala cayera a solo unos pocos metros de donde estaban ,vio que no podrían refugiarse a tiempo.

Nunnallly era lo único que le quedaba, no podía perderla , dejándola en el suelo . La cubrió con su cuerpo con la esperanza de protegerla, luego sintió un golpe en la cabeza y se sumergió en la oscuridad

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**MANSION ASHFORD **

Reuben no dejaba de pasearse para intentar tranquilizarse, cuando habían llegado al sitio acordado se habían encontrado a Lelouch inconsciente con la cabeza sangrando y debajo de el a su hermana llorando intentando despertarlo. Rápidamente los llevaron a la mansión y llamo un medico para que se encargara del chico. Ya habían pasado unas cuantas horas y su nieta Milly estaba intentando animar a Nunnally con Sayoko vigilándolas.

Un sonido interrumpió sus pensamientos y se giro al ver que era el doctor

-¿Qué tan grave es?

-Un pedazo de metralla le golpeo en la cabeza, afortunadamente el corte ha sido limpio ,pero lo que me preocupa son las secuelas del golpe. Sabremos el alcance del daño cuando despierte.

Después de unos días, Lelouch no mostraba signos de despertar y Nunnally se había negado a dejarlo solo y había permanecido a su lado, velando por el. Se había quedado dormida agarrando su mano, cuando sintió que su hermano comenzaba a revolverse. Presa de la emoción. Grito para avisar a Milly ,que llego corriendo justo a tiempo para ver como despertaba.

-¡Hermano me alegro tanto de que estés bien!-exclamo Nunnally abrazándolo como podía

Lelouch parpadeo confundido y pregunto algo que dejo helados a los de la habitación.

-¿Quién eres?

Nunnally se quedo en shock ,no sabia que decir. Hasta que Milly salió de su aturdimiento.

-¿Lelouch? Vamos, déjate de bromas…

-¿Lelouch quien es ese? ¿Es mi nombre?

-¿No recuerdas nada?- pregunto ella con voz temblorosa

-Nada

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

-Era uno de los resultados posibles ,me temo que sufre un caso de amnesia

-¿Podrá recuperarse?- pregunto Reuben

-Podria durar días ,semanas , tal vez nunca lo recupere. Solo el tiempo lo dirá.

"Si fuera solo un niño, no seria tan grave. Pero el y su hermana son príncipes de Britannia, lo mejor seria no decirle nada de su pasado. Con un poco de suerte ,podrán tener una infancia normal" pensó Reuben

Asi Lelouch Vi Britannia decimoprimer Príncipe de Britannia. También , decimoséptimo heredero del trono. Murió para convertirse en Lelouch Lamperouge, sus padres murieron durante la invasión y su hermana había quedado ciega y paralizada. Los Ashford los habían acogido, ya que tenían una larga amistad su madre. Solo queda esperar para ver el futuro que les depara…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**CON ESTO YA ESTAN TERMINADOS LOS INICIOS DE LOS PROYECTOS QUE HE HECHO. EL QUE TENGA MAYOR NUMERO DE REVIEWS **

**SERA EL QUE DECIDA PROSEGUIR **

**TAMBIEN PUEDEN MANDARME UN MENSAJE PERSONAL Y VER MIS PROPUESTAS EN MI PERFIL**

**FELICES FIESTAS A TODOS Y QUE PASEN UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD Y QUE TENGAN MUCHOS REGALOS. Y QUE LAS NOTAS NO LES HAYAN AMARGADO LAS VACACIONES**

**HORUS100**


	2. Chapter 2

**EL CABALLERO SIN RECUERDOS**

**CAPITULO 1**

_El 10 de Agosto de 2010 ATB, el Sacro Imperio de Britannia lanzo una invasión a gran escala sobre la nación soberana de Japón. La guerra fue violenta pero breve, que culmino con la rendición incondicional de Japón. El país se convirtió en un dominio del Imperio, llamado "Área 11", fue despojada de su dignidad, derechos y su propia identidad._

**Año 2017 ATB (1962 DC) Área 11 , Asentamiento de Tokio**

-Y con esto es jaque mate

Su oponente aristócrata ,estaba sin palabras intentando comprender como había perdido. Cuando llevaba ventaja y su oponente solo era un estudiante.

Había oído rumores de un jugador que solo era un adolescente , que tenia una técnica impecable y que había vaciado muchas cuentas de los nobles, casi dejándoles en la miseria. No se lo había creído hasta experimentarlo de primera mano.

Dicho estudiante llevaba el uniforme de la academia Ashford, tenia el pelo de color oscuro y sus ojos violetas brillaban con diversión al ver a su oponente derrotado.

¿Su nombre? Lelouch Lamperouge, un simple plebeyo

-Bueno…-hablo el estudiante con una sonrisa-me temo que ha perdido ¿Va a pagarme el dinero de la apuesta?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-¿Dónde esta Lelouch?-pregunto Shirley

-Rivalz se lo ha llevado por ahí-dijo Nina

-¿Otra partida? Supongo que…-sugirió Milly divertida

-¡Ninguno de los 2 tiene la actitud correcta para formar parte del Consejo Estudiantil!-se quejo Shirley-¡Apuestan dinero en partidas ilegales! Aunque Lulu tiene una mente brillante no sabe aprovecharla…

-Pero no me puedes negar que tiene una actitud sexy

-Presidenta…

"Aunque seguro que no se comportaría así ,si se acordara de algo" pensó Milly

Aunque hayan pasado 7 años, Lelouch no recupero sus recuerdos y a lo mejor no los recuperaría jamás. La mas afectada fue Nunnally que tuvo que reconstruir su relación con el desde cero. Poco a poco empezó a abrirse y confiar en ellos, pronto volvió a ser el adorable sobreprotector hermanito de Nunnally, aunque su personalidad sufrió un cambio.

El Lelouch que había conocido era bastante serio , se avergonzaba cuando le hacían cumplidos y despreciaba la actividad física. El "nuevo" Lelouch era mas abierto , sonreía a menudo y le encantaba correr y divertirse. Conservo su afición al ajedrez ,aunque también desarrollo un gusto por tocar el piano. Muchas veces ella y Nunnally se sentaban mientras escuchaban la melodiosa música que tocaba.

Aunque nadie se esperaba lo que sucedió después. Su abuelo contrato a una sirvienta japonesa ,Sayoko Shinozaki, una kunoichi para proteger a los hermanos. Cuando Lelouch se entero que era le pidió que le enseñara, fue bastante divertido verlo durante una semana suplicándole que le enseñara. Al final su abuelo le aconsejo que aceptara y que lo sometiera a un estricto entrenamiento para disuadir el niño y así la dejara en paz. Para sorpresa de todos ,Lelouch no hizo ni una sola queja y lo acepto como un reto. Ver a la misma persona que no podía aguantar correr ni 10 segundos seguidos y verlo hacer flexiones tan tranquilamente era desconcertante. También comenzó a investigar sobre la cultura japonesa y a aprender su idioma. Creo que su abuelo pensó que había cometido un error al decir que había nacido en Japón y no en Britannia, ya que Lelouch se encomendó la tarea de aprender las costumbres y el idioma de la "tierra de donde había nacido". Intentaron cambiarle de idea enseñándole la cultura del país que provenía, pero comenzó a despreciarla y a odiarla.

A pesar de haber perdido la memoria Lelouch siempre ha sido muy inteligente ,pero no comprendía la idea de "no todos los hombres nacen iguales y que el fuerte debe de pisotear al débil". Comenzó a sentir asco y repugnancia y tras ver las crueldades que había cometido el Imperio solo por hacer verdad ese dogma le traumatizo y incluso se sintió sucio solo por tener sangre britanna.

A Milly le preocupaba que algún día se fuera a unir a uno de esos grupos de resistencia, pero se calmo al ver que Lelouch le importaba mas cuidar de su hermana que luchar una guerra ya perdida hace 7 años.

"Además no es como si de un momento a otro vaya a liderar un ejercito para pelear contra Britannia"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-¡Los nobles son los mejores!-dijo Rivalz-¡Tienen tanto orgullo que al final pagan! Además lo has hecho con un nuevo record: ¡8 minutos y 32 segundos!

-Tampoco es que estos nobles sean un gran desafío, lo único bueno es que son tan arrogantes que al final apuestan mas de lo debido y soy yo el que se beneficia-contesto Lelouch con una sonrisa

Cuando estaban yendo a la motocicleta de Rivalz para irse a la academia. En la pantalla gigante al aire libre, apareció el informe sobre un atentado terrorista, que fue seguido por una emisión de emergencia del Virrey del Área 11, el príncipe Clovis la Britannia, Tercer Príncipe de Britannia.

Los ojos de Lelouch se crisparon al ver a ese culo pomposo, no sabia porque pero cada vez que veía su cara le daban ganas de partírsela.

Después de que su "dramático e inspirador discurso " pidió rezar por los ciudadanos de Britannia que habían perdido su vida, pero ni loco hacia eso

-¿No lo vas a hacer?-pregunto Rivalz mientras ponía en marcha la moto

-Paso de lo que diga "ricitos de oro"

Rivalz no pudo evitar soltar una risita. Lelouch tenia una manía de poner apodos a la nobleza imperial. Al emperador le puso de apodo "cara-rulo". Lelouch se sentó en el sidecar y pusieron rumbo a la escuela.

-¿Por cierto ,en la partida, porque has empezado moviendo al rey?

-¿Si el rey no mueve, como espera que los súbditos lo seguirán?

-Que profundo…¿es que aspiras a convertirte en un director de empresa o algo así?

-Claro que no, la verdad es que me gustaría…

El sonido de un claxon le interrumpió. Giro la cabeza para ver un camión acercándose rápidamente hacia ellos.

-¡¿Whoa!? ¡¿Qué coño!?- grito Rivalz esquivando el camión, mientras el camión se metió en una zona de construcción y se estrello

-Eh… ¿Ha sido culpa nuestra?- dijo Rivalz

-Claro que no ¿uh?- entrecerró los ojos y vio algo brillante encima del techo del camión

Mientras una multitud empezó a congregarse pero no parecía que iban a hacer algo. Solo hacían fotos y chismorreaban entre si. Lelouch empezó a molestarse ¡el no era como ellos!

Lelouch fue al camión con la esperanza de poder ayudar al conductor. Al ver que no podía acceder a la cabina empezó a subir por la escalerilla para llegar a la escotilla abierta.

Cuando subió al techo, empezó a sentir algo y oyó una voz de mujer en su cabeza

"Te encontré"

-¿Que coño…?

Antes de que pudiera procesar que era lo que había pasado ,el camión empezó a dar marcha atrás , lo que provoco que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera dentro del camión por la escotilla.

A lo lejos Rivalz se quedo boquiabierto viendo como su amigo se iba dentro del camión. No podía perseguirlos porque la frenada había frito los circuitos

-Espero que no le pase nada…-murmuro Rivalz

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lelouch empezó a repasar los anteriores acontecimientos:

\- Había caído dentro de un camión que contenía una especie de objeto esférico

-Unos VTOL empezaron a tirotear al camión

-Luego una pelirroja maciza caliente como el infierno salió de la sección del conductor que se subió a un Glasgow (Un knightmare de cuarta generación) que empezó a cargarse a los VTOL. Llegando a la conclusión de que estas personas eran terroristas

-El camión parece que se había metido en el metro ,porque su móvil no tenia cobertura. Aunque pudo encontrar la radio que llevaba la pelirroja, tal vez podía servirle

Y ahora el camión parecía que se había quedado atascado y la puerta lateral el camión se había abierto. Rápidamente saco uno de sus kunais, gracias al entrenamiento de Sayoko era muy versado en el manejo de armas blancas, no quería matar a nadie pero era su vida o la del otro.

Antes de que pudiera penar en una estrategia un soldado de Britannia enmascarado lo ataco con una patada giratoria ,que rápidamente esquivo.

-¡Basta de esta muerte sin sentido!-grito el soldado ,lanzando un puñetazo

-¡Espera que no soy…-dijo Lelouch bloqueando el ataque

-¡Y encima con gas venenoso!

-En primer lugar soy un Britannia ,como puedes ver por mi uniforme. En segundo lugar ,no estoy aquí por elección.

El soldado se tenso al poder ver mejor a Lelouch "No puede ser…"

-¡Aparte de que las personas que crearon el gas fue Britannia! –grito Lelouch

-Lelouch…-dijo el soldado mientras empezaba a quitarse la mascara

-¿Cómo es que conoces mi nombre?-pregunto Lelouch extrañado

El soldado finalmente se quito la mascara revelando un rostro de un joven con el pelo castaño claro y ojos verde bosque.

-Soy yo. Suzaku

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Suzaku ,jamás se habría esperado encontrarse con su amigo de la infancia aquí. Pero le sorprendió que su amigo le hiciera esa pregunta.

-¿Te conozco?

Antes de que pudiera decir algo la capsula de gas comenzó a abrirse y a emitir luz. Rápidamente tiro a Lelouch al suelo poniendo su mascara de gas sobre la boca y la nariz de Lelouch.

Para sorpresa de los dos, cuando se abrió completamente apareció una chica con un pelo largo jade que le llegaba hasta la cintura ,con unos ojos que eran el mismo color que el oro y estaba vestida con una camisa de fuerza de prisioneros de Britannia. La prisionera miro a los 2 con ojos aturdidos ,antes de caer inconsciente.

-Eso no es gas venenoso…-murmuro confundido

-No. Pero es guapísima-confirmo Lelouch, haciendo que Suzaku le mirara extrañado. Mientras el deshacía las ataduras de la camisa de fuerza

-¿A que te referías con que no me conoces?

Antes de que el otro pudiera contestar ,se encendieron de repente una luces haciendo que levantaran la mano por el súbito resplandor de luz.

"Tengo un mal presentimiento" pensó Lelouch

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Diez minutos mas tarde**

Pues tenia razón

Habían aparecido los miembros de la Guardia Real de Clovis, que querían matarle por ver el "gas venenoso". Aquel soldado llamado Suzaku lo había intentado defender , ¡solo para recibir un tiro por la espalda del líder!

Afortunadamente había podido escapar con la chica ,cuando el camión de repente exploto. Mientras huían solo pudo ver con horror como el ejercito britanno, estaba masacrando a la gente del ghetto.

Ahora estaba en un almacén rodeado por la Guardia Real

-Parece ,que tu futuro se acaba de esfumar- dijo el líder apuntándolo con su pistola

En el ultimo instante la chica se puso frente a el gritando- ¡El no debe morir!- recibiendo la bala en la frente

-¡La mataste!-exclamo Lelouch agarrando su cuerpo y poniéndola en el suelo

-Hubiera preferido devolverla viva…Esto es lo que diremos a los superiores: "Las tropas de elite encontramos la base terrorista y la destruimos. Sin embargo ,la rehén había sido asesinada antes de que llegáramos" ¿Qué te parece estudiante?

La respuesta de Lelouch fue lanzar 3 kunais matándolo y a dos mas.

-Una historia muy sosa ,en mi opinión…

-¡Maldito…!-gritaron el resto de la guardia apuntando sus armas contra el.

"Asi que este es el final" pensó Lelouch

De repente el tiempo era mas lento y parecía inconexo en su cuerpo. Su corazón estaba acelerando ¿Pero que…?

_No quieres que acabe aquí ¿verdad?_

¿Qué esta pasando?

_Parece que tienes una razón para vivir_

¿Es la chica? Como…

_¿Si tienes el poder seras capaz de sobrevivir? Esto es un contrato. A cambo de mi poder quiero que me ayudes a cumplir uno de mis deseos. Si estas de acuerdo con el contrato, viviras como un humano, pero seras diferente a los demás. Una providencia diferente. Un tiempo diferente. Una vida diferente…_

_El poder del rey le condenara a una vida de soledad ¿estas preparado para esto?_

-¡Acepto el contrato!- grito Lelouch, si quería vivir no tenia mas remedio que hacerlo

Cuando volvió en si, vio que no había pasado ni un segundo y los soldados aun seguían apuntándole. Estos sintieron… algo diferente en el chico

-Decidme ¿Cómo puede vivir un habitante de Britannia que odia Britannia?- pregunto mientras se levantaba y con una mano tapando su ojo izquierdo

-¿Qué eres un radical?- pregunto uno, de repente miedo de aquel estudiante

-Podría decirse…-dijo descubriendo su ojo mostrando como se volvía de color rojo y aparecía una forma de ave en el centro de su ojo.

-**Lelouch Lamperouge os lo ordena…¡Morid!**

De repente los hombres entraron en una especie de trance

-Heheheheheh… ¡Felizmente su Alteza!- dijeron y apuntaron sus armas en sus yugulares y abrieron fuego

Lelouch miro impresionado , la carnicería que había provocado. Tendría que ir con cuidado con este poder, toda su vida había odiado a Britannia por sus barbaros actos ¿Tal vez esto era una señal de lo utilizara para liberar Japón?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**¿QUÉ TAL ESTE CAPITULO? COMO PUEDEN VER ESTE ES UN LELOUCH DIFERENTE AL ORIGINAL Y COMO PUEDEN VER NO ES ARROGANTE, YA QUE SE CREE QUE SOLO EN UN SIMPLE PLEBEYO**

**TAMBIEN DIGAN QUE CHICA QUIEREN PARA EL HAREN DE LELOUCH.**

**¿REVIEWS?**


	3. Chapter 3

**EL CABALLERO SIN RECUERDOS**

**Parejas que me han pedido: CC, Kallen y Milly**

**-Geass-**

"_Pensamientos"_

**CAPITULO 2**

**Almacen abandonado, Ghetto de Shinjuku **

Lelouch se arrodillo junto a la chica que le había otorgado este poder ,Geass . Se preguntaba que esperaba que hiciera, cuando le ofreció este extraño poder y cual era su deseo.

De repente ,un Sutherland (Knightmare de 5 generación) purpura atravesó la pared con su rifle listo para disparar. Activo su sensor y un momento después, retumbo una voz de sus altavoces externos.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí? ¿Qué hace un estudiante de Britannia en un sitio como este? Contéstame ,si no…- hizo unos cuantos disparos de su rifle para enfatizar el punto

Lelouch activo su Geass –**Baja de ahí. Ahora mismo**-solo consiguió una demanda enojada de quien era para ordenarle a un caballero

"_Ya veo tiene que haber contacto visual directo"-_pensó mientras alzaba las manos-Mi nombre es Alan Spacer. Mi padre es un duque. Tengo una tarjeta de identificación en el bolsillo de atrás. Después de que lo compruebes, me gustaría solicitar tu protección.

"_Espero que muerda el anzuelo"-_pensó. Efectivamente la cabina del knightmare se abrió y una mujer con el pelo de color plata descendió en un alambre de embarque. Lelouch tuvo que admitir que tenia un cuerpo cañon.

-No bajes las manos. Yo misma cogeré la tarjeta-dijo mientras se acercaba apuntándole con una pistola

Lelouch sonrió-Ahora… **Dame tu knigtmare y pistola**

Al momento un halo rojo rodeo los ojos de la mujer

-De acuerdo. La contraseña es XG2. La clave de identificación es 2D4-dijo mientras le entregaba la clave de activación y la pistola

-Gracias- y con un rápido movimiento la golpeo la cabeza con la culata de la pistola dejándola inconsciente

Lelouch agarro la muchacha de pelo verde y escondió el cuerpo lo mejor que pudo. Los britannians estaban dispuestos a recuperarla a toda costa, tanto si estuviera muerta o viva. Cuando las cosas se calmaran le daría un entierro apropiado, es lo menos que podía hacer por haberle dado este poder y así salvar su vida.

Media hora mas tarde, Villetta Nu se despertó con un dolor de cabeza y preguntándose donde coño estaba su knightmare

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-¡Una lastima!-dijo una voz masculina inusualmente alegre

Los ojos de Suzaku se abrieron de golpe y vio que estaba en una camilla. La fuente de la voz provenía de un hombre con el pelo corto de color gris con una gafas grandes y vistiendo bata de laboratorio de color blanco. Al lado suyo estaba una mujer vistiendo un uniforme de color naranja-negro. Tenia ojos de color azul pálido y el pelo de color azul hasta los hombros, parecía estar sosteniendo algo con un pañuelo.

-¿Dónde…?-grazno Suzaku al tener la garganta seca

Indiferente, el hombre le dio una botella de agua ,mientras la chica le explico que aun estaban en el guetto de Shinjuku, cerca de la fortaleza de mando móvil G-1 del príncipe Clovis. Lo que en teoría estarían seguros

Mientras le explicaba Suzaku estaba a la deriva con sus pensamientos sobre el extraño comportamiento de Lelouch ¿por qué actuó como si no lo conociera? ¿Le habría pasado algo durante estos años?

Suzaku pregunto por la situación y las noticias no podían ser mas sombrías: parece había una gran cantidad de bajas de elevens ,debido a que los terroristas se ocultaban entre ellos (al menos lo que ellos decían, pero como Suzaku no es tan avispado…)

Al parecer el reloj de su padre le había salvado la vida desviando la bala

-Soldado Kururugi ¿qué tipo de experiencia tienes pilotando un Knigtmare Frame?-pregunto el hombre

-¿Eh?-pregunto extrañado-Ninguna… Un eleven no puede convertirse en caballero

-¿Y si pudieras?-contesto sonriendo sosteniendo en su mano una clave de identificación

-¡Enhorabuena! Un Knightmare único te espera. Pilotarlo te cambiara…

_A ti y a tu mundo_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kallen no pudo evitar soltar lagrimas de rabia al ver a su gente siendo sacrificada como animales

-Puta Britannia ¿¡cómo te atreves?- grito utilizando uno de sus Slash Harken para destruir un tanque que estaba disparando a los civiles

-¡Kallen!- la voz de Ohgi resonó a través de la radio-¿Puede el Glasgow todavía moverse?-su tono era muy estresado no es que fuera una sorpresa

-¡No pasa nada! ¡Actuare como señuelo, Ohgi, vosotros sacad a todo el mundo de aquí!

-¡No es tan fácil hacerlo! ¡Estamos completamente rodeados!

"Por favor si existe algún dios ,enviadnos un milagro" rogo en silencio Kallen

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lelouch colgó el móvil , la conversación con Shirley le había confirmado sus sospechas. Lo único que había relacionado en las noticias en Shinjuku eran unos embotellamientos de trafico, asi que supuso que el ejercito planeaba hacer un anuncio después de que todo hubiera terminado.

Con eso en mente, comenzó a trazar un plan. A pesar de llevar un Sutherland los britannians sospecharían y aunque era muy bueno en el pilotaje de un knightmare no podía abrirse paso a través de tantos enemigos. En resumen , no podía hacerlo el solo.

Entonces vio el Glasgow rojo ,aunque le faltaba un brazo, destruir una unidad aérea enemiga. Con eso recordó que aun llevaba una radio de los terroristas.

"Bueno tu me has involucrado en esto, además siempre he tenido una fantasía salvaje de luchar en la resistencia"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Después de que Kallen destruyera un VTOL con su Slash Harken, oyó una risa familiar en su altavoz.

-Bueno, si es nuestro amigo Glasgow- Kallen palideció, reconociéndola de la persecución en el camión. Por la cámara trasera vio 2 Sutherland y con un rápido movimiento esquivo las balas que la habrían agujereado.

Rápidamente comenzó a escapar pero no podía despistar a sus perseguidores. Para empeorar las cosas la energía de su Glasgow estaba casi agotada, solo le quedaban 30 minutos de autonomía.

De repente su radio crepito y una voz desconocida hablo

-¡La salida oeste! ¡Utiliza la vía y muévete hacia la salida oeste!

-¡¿Quién eres?! ¡¿Cómo conoces este código?!

-Eso no importa ¡Si deseas ganar, cree en mi!

-¿Ganar…?- ella tenia la esperanza de sobrevivir de una pieza y reducir las bajas que su pueblo estaba sufriendo ¿ pero esta voz le ofrece la posibilidad de ganar?

Apostándolo todo salto sobre el viejo puente ferroviario y se dirigió a la salida oeste, con los 2 Sutherland persiguiéndola

-¡Hey! ¿Qué debo hacer ahora?

-A cambio de confiar en mi, vas a ganar. Salta encima del tren que se aproxima.

-¡Entendido!-respondió siguiendo sus ordenes

-¿Acaso piensas que esto funcionara?- respondió el Sutherland deteniendo el tren que estaba pilotado por Jeremiah Gottwald ,líder de la facción purista

-Tu, persigue al Glasgow-ordeno al otro Sutherland

-¡Si, mi señor!- respondió saltando ,pero de repente unos Slash Harken interceptaron y destruyeron al knightmare en el aire

Sorprendidos tanto el perseguidor y la perseguida ,se volvieron para ver un Sutherland apostado en un edificio al lado de las vías

-¿A-atacando a los de tu lado?- dijo confundido Jeremiah- ¡Bastardo ¿de que pelotón eres?!

La respuesta del knightmare fue lanzarle una ráfaga de balas que destruyeron su brazo y pierna izquierda de su Sutherland

Sin darle un respiro, oyó al Glasgow lanzarse a la carga. Al no haber otra salida ,el piloto activo su sistema de eyección, lanzándolo lejos del peligro

-Estoy salvada-dijo Kallen soltando un suspiro de alivio- Pero ¿cómo obtuviste el Sutherland…?

Su voz se desvaneció al ver que el knightmare se había esfumado

-¡Hey! ¡Kallen!- oyó un grito detrás de ella, volvió el Glasgow para ver a Kaname Ohgi, líder de la célula terrorista después de la muerte de su hermano, correr hacia ella seguido de Kento Sugiyama, Shinichiro Tamaki, Yoshitaka Minami y Naomi Inoue- ¿Qué fue la transmisión de hace un momento?

-¿Eh? ¿Ustedes también la escucharon?- dijo Kallen a través de los altavoces

-Si. Yoshida y el resto pronto estarán aquí

El Walkie-Talkie crujió y se oyó de nuevo la voz- ¿Tu eres el líder?

-Ehh…si- dijo Ohgi un poco confundido

-Voy a darles el contenido que esta dentro de ese tren como un presente. Tiene las herramientas necesarias para conseguir la victoria

Los ojos de Kallen se abrieron en estado de shock al ver que los compartimentos contenían al manos 20 Sutherland recién salidos de la fabrica.

-¡Si quieren utilizarlas y ganar, sigan mis ordenes!

"_Que clase de persona regala Sutherlands como un favor" _pensó Kallen

-¡Tu, la del Glasgow!¿Como se encuentra su Energy Filler? (nombre dado a la batería de energía de los Knightmares)-le pregunto la voz sacándola de su aturdimiento

-Le quedan alrededor de 15 minutos-respondió

-Entonces, consigue uno nuevo. Dentro de 10 minutos les enviare sus nombres claves y las instrucciones a seguir.

La radio quedo en silencio, Kallen y los de su grupo se preguntaban lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lelouch apago la radio y dejo escapar el aliento sintiendo la tensión de su cuerpo

"_Esto es mas agotador de lo que había pensado. Sin embargo debo permanecer firme, me estoy jugando la vida de personas con esto"_

Las comunicaciones de los britannians le habían revelado que Clovis estaba dirigiendo esta operación, al parecer para recuperar el "gas venenoso" y también la presencia del Grupo de Tareas Especiales ASEEC, que solicitaban permiso para desplegar un "knightmare especial"

Esa información le seria muy útil ,mientras preparaba su estrategia.

Dentro de poco vería si su maestría en el ajedrez y las horas gastadas jugando a juegos de estrategia iban a servir

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**10 minutos mas tarde**

-Hey ¿seguro que esto es buena idea?-dijo Tamaki a Ohgi que estaba encendiendo su Sutherland- Todos los Knightmares tienen sus balizas IFF (identificador enemigo/amigo) quitadas y ¡nosotros no sabemos nada de tácticas! ¿Y si esto es una trampa?

-Ellos están completamente confiados en sus números. No necesitan trampas-contesto Ohgi a través de los altavoces de su knightmare- Ustedes vayan a los puntos indicados

La radio del Sutherland crujió- P1 ¿puedes moverte? Los controles deberían ser básicamente iguales a los de un Glasgow- la voz les había asignado nombres claves, Ohgi era P1, Tamaki P5, Kallen Q1. La mayor parte de la célula se le asigno una combinación de números y letras con P, B, y N

-¿Quién eres? Al menos dime tu nombre-pregunto Ohgi

-No puedo hacer eso ¿Qué pasa si la transmisión esta siendo monitoreada? Por ahora mi nombre es K1. Lo que es mas importante, si Q1 es puntual, entonces los Sutherland enemigos estarán en vuestra posición en 23 segundos. Probablemente por la derecha. Solo disparen a través de la pared

-Tch, ¿qué cree que esta diciendo?-dijo Tamaki

-Todos comprueben sus armas y vayan a sus posiciones-comando Ohgi

-¡Hey! ¿¡Hablas en serio?!-grito Tamaki , pero siguió a los demás y se prepararon

-3…2….1…¡Fuego!-ordeno Ohgi. Los Sutherland dispararon , destrozando la pared de hormigón y con ella un par de Sutherland que planeaban atacar a Kallen desde atrás.

Todos los combatientes de la resistencia no pudieron evitar quedarse en shock

-¡Muy bien gente parece que este K1 sabe lo que hace!-dijo Ohgi por la radio- Sigan sus ordenes ¡Vamos a demostrar a esos britannians que Japón no ha caído!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Una señal IFF es un arma de doble filo ¿no crees Clovis?-reflexiono en voz alta, mientras miraba la pantalla donde mostraba la posición de las fuerzas de Clovis

"_Si mi plan funciona lograremos desgastar las fuerzas de Clovis lo suficiente como para que se retiren y acaben con esta horrible masacre"_

Lelouch activo la radio de nuevo-P1, P4, P7. Muévanse 100 metros a la derecha y apunten sus Slash Harken a las 3 en punto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**G1 Base Comando**

Clovis no podía creer lo que veía ante sus ojos, antes Sir Orion y Sir Valerie habían sufrido una emboscada y habían sido destruidos. Lo atribuyo a un golpe de suerte. Pero ahora no estaba seguro

-¡Sir Henry, perdido! ¡En su ultima transmisión informo que los terroristas pilotan knightmares tipo Sutherland!-dijo un oficial

-El enemigo se ha movilizado a D-2-A-informo otro

-¡Envíen al escuadrón Groube!-ordeno el general Bartley

-No puede ser…Nuestro ejercito esta siendo sobrepasado por terroristas-murmuro Clovis, además ¿como esos malditos eleven habían conseguido ese armamento militar?

-¡Groube ha eyectado!

-¡Cambien nuestros códigos, el enemigo esta interceptando nuestras transmisiones!-ordeno Bartley

-¡Ya lo hicimos! ¡Cuatro veces de hecho!

-¡Háganlo una vez mas!

-¡Este fracaso es totalmente inaceptable!-declaro Clovis levantándose del trono

-L-Lo siento-tartamudea Bartley nerviosamente

De repente, una ventana de video-llamada se abre en la pantalla principal del campo de batalla, mostrando el rostro de Earl Lloyd Asplund

-¡Buenas tardes!-saludo el conde alegremente

-¿Qué sucede? ¡Estamos en medio de una operación!- gruño el general molesto

-Bueno… estaba pensando en que seria un buen momento en enviar la nueva unidad

-¡Ahora no es el momento para eso!-ladro Clovis, mientras avanzaba hacia la tabla de comandos- ¡Voy a tomar el mando personalmente!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-R2, lanza el ancla

Adiós VTOL

-B7, ronda UN

Adiós tanque

-Grupo N, muévanse hacia delante tal como se encuentran

Descansen en paz, Sutherlands enemigos

Lelouch se recostó y miro el mapa con cuidado

-Ahora el enemigo tiene 5 alternativas

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**G1 Base Comando**

-Las señales de la tropa Lazarus han desaparecido-informo un oficial

-¡Ahora! ¡Saquen al escuadrón Quincy!-ordeno Clovis

-Pero, Su Majestad, si hacemos eso, la formación…-dijo Bartley

-No se preocupen por romper la formación ¡Definitivamente atraparemos a las tropas enemigas ahí! ¡Rodeen su posición y aplástenlos!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lelouch no pudo evitar alucinar al ver los movimientos enemigos en el mapa

-No puedo creer que hayan hecho la peor elección posible-murmuro estupefacto, esperaba algo mas de país que dominaba un tercio del mundo, mientras agarro la radio

-Q1 ¿tienes un mapa de la zona preciso?- no pudo evitar estar impresionado por la pelirroja, tenia un talento natural en el manejo de un knightmare- Haremos la misión numero 3

El plan era muy simple. Los knightmares se introducían en lo viejos túneles del metro. Un tiempo después, Q1 lanzaría su Slash Harken en la viga de soporte del techo. Eso causaría un colapso y la superficie se hundiría creando una reacción en cadena con un amplio radio que destruiría cualquier knightmare y tanque capturado por ella.

Lelouch se volvió a la pantalla para ver todas las fuerzas enemigas en la trampa

-Y con esto…Jaque

El espectáculo fue increíblemente hermoso

Lelouch no pudo evitar sonreír como un idiota

"_¡Es posible! ¡Britannia puede ser derrotada!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**G1 Base Comando**

Clovis vio con horror como la mayor parte de su fuerza había sido destruido

"_¿Quién es? ¿Contra quien estoy luchando? ¡Este tipo podría ser mejor que Tohdoh!"_

Supo que solo podía hacer una cosa

-¡Lloyd!-grito y la imagen de Lloyd reapareció

-¿Si?

-¿Ganaremos si usamos tu juguete?

-Su Majestad. Por favor, llámelo Lancelot-dijo Lloyd inusualmente serio

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-¡Aquí el grupo B!-dijo la radio- Hemos descubierto un Knightmare desconocido dirigiéndose al ultimo lugar donde fue visto Q1

-¿Knightmare desconocido? ¿Cuál es su aspecto_?-"¿Sera ese knightmare especial?"_

-Tiene la altura de un Sutherland, pintado de oro y blanco. No veo ningún rifle o bazooka…pero no tiene sentido ¿Quién enviaría un knightmare sin armas? Parece que es un nuevo modelo

-De hecho lo es-contesto Lelouch-No lo enfrenten ,vayan a ayudar en las tareas de evacuación

-¡Entendido!

Había asignado al grupo P la tarea de evacuar a los civiles por lo viejos túneles del metro. Esperaba que pronto terminaran

-Grupo N ¿esta listo?- el grupo N debía emboscar al knightmare y abrumarlo con sus rifles. El hecho de que el knightmare aparentemente no llevaba armas de larga distancia, era una ventaja

-Estamos casi listos K1. Dos minutos como mucho

Lelouch suspiro, mientras se masajeaba suavemente las sienes. Había pensado las posibilidades de lo que el prototipo knightmare podría estar equipado

"_Según el grupo B no llevaba cuchillas o lanzas, ni tampoco armas de larga distancia. Seguramente lleve Slash Harken, ya que es equipamiento básico para un knightmare y un mejor rendimiento de la maquina"_

Si la emboscada del grupo N fallaba al menos mostraría la habilidades del knightmare enemigo. Y… si su teoría era acertada, tal vez tendría alguna posibilidad de derrotarlo

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Aquí ,el Lancelot-dijo Suzaku por la radio del Lancelot- Estoy a punto de llegar a la ultima posición conocida del enemigo

-Roger(Entendido), Lancelot –respondió Cecile- ¿Cualquier signo de actividad enemiga?

-Negativo, solos unos pocos disparos de terroristas aislados

-Ya veo. Aun así, mantente alerta. El enemigo tiene la ventaja de jugar en casa

-Roger

Suzaku suspiro mientras pensaba en el informe que le habían mostrado de las bajas durante esta batalla: 79% de los Sutherlands , 55% de tanques y el 40% de los VTOL destruidos

"_Como demonios unos terroristas pueden causar este tipo de bajas. Ni siquiera en Itsukushima hubo este tipo de perdidas"_

Tan perdido estaba en sus pensamientos que apenas logro esquivar la primera salva de disparos de los knightmares ocultos. Rápidamente activo su Blaze Luminous Shield para boquear los disparos.

De repente, Suzaku vio varios objetos cayendo en frente suyo y sus ojos se ensancharon de horror al reconocerlos

Minas Caos. Cada una lanzaba ,literalmente, cientos de proyectiles en forma de aguja de metal. Podían convertir cualquier knigtmare en chatarra al instante.

De inmediato activo el Blaze Luminous en ambos brazos y lo puso al máximo. Entonces se preparo para el impacto.

El Lancelot se sacudió cuando el escudo absorbió el impacto de **cinco **Minas Caos, simultáneamente. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad el bombardeo ceso. Suzaku desactivo el escudo con un suspiro de alivio

"_Eso fue demasiado cerca para su gusto"_

Pero no tuvo tiempo para descansar al ver que 2 knightmares enemigos se acercaban para rematarlo. Con gran habilidad lanzo sus Slash Harken para destruir uno de los Sutherland, aunque el piloto logro eyectar a tiempo, y con una velocidad asombrosa se acerco al otro eludiendo sus disparos para eliminarlo. Pero de repente, una tonfa se estrello en unos de los hombros del Lancelot destruyendo uno de sus sensores y retirarse momentáneamente.

Al mirar el monitor vio que era un Sutherland con los colores de la facción Purista

"_¿¡Un Sutherland de la facción Purista!? ¿Que hace ayudando a los terroristas?"_

A no ser…

Vio como el Sutherland recién llegado le hizo gestos al otro para que se marchara. Entonces llego a la conclusión de que los terroristas se habían apoderado de uno de los knightmares britannos

Entonces el knightmare enemigo desenfundo sus tonfas y le hizo gestos para que viniera a por el. Suzaku se consideraba a si mismo un hombre ecuánime en la mayoría de ocasiones ¡pero este era el limite!

-¡Primero me emboscas y ahora insultas al Lancelot con un desafio en un knightmare claramente inferior!-dijo enfurecido

Quien quiera que pilotara ese knigtmare se iba a arrepentir

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lelouch no pudo sonreír de la emoción al ver su enemigo acelerando. La emboscada del Grupo N había confirmado sus sospechas, el knigtmare enemigo solo había utilizado sus Slash Harken y ataques cuerpo a cuerpo, aparte de ese impresionante escudo que había sido capaz de repeler **5 minas Caos** de forma simultanea. Aunque era impresionante, el knightmare no era lo suficientemente preparado, en opinión suya, para salir al campo de batalla. Con lo que llego a una conclusión.

El knightmare aun estaba incompleto y estaba en fase de prueba.

Eso significaba que tenia alguna posibilidad de derrotarlo.

La familia Ashford en el pasado fue pionera en el desarrollo de knightmares , como se demostró con el Ganimedes, y aunque habían caído en desgracia. Aun conservaban cosas muy útiles

Como los simuladores knigtmare

Cuando era pequeño ,estuvo explorando toda la mansión y los encontró por pura casualidad. Lleno de curiosidad se monto en ellos y con el tiempo logro volverse muy bueno sacando las mejores puntuaciones. También introdujo nuevos programas para darle mas variedad que consiguió como pago jugando en partidas ilegales.

El knightmare enemigo lanzo uno de sus Slash Harken con intención de destruir la cabeza de su Sutherland , pero simplemente inclino un poco la cabeza para que evitara darle y se lanzo a la carga

Los dos knigtmares se enzarzaron en una pelea sin cuartel, el Lancelot era muy ágil y tenia mas potencia que su enemigo, pero Suzaku aun no se había recuperado de la herida de bala y le impedía moverse fluidamente. El Sutherland era mas robusto y estaba equipado con tonfas que si hacían un impacto directo podían hacer un importante daño contra el knightmare ,pero no tenia la suficiente fuerza y potencia para bloquear completamente los golpes del rival por lo que debía esquivar y estar continuamente alerta.

La pelea daño aun mas los edificios en ruinas cayendo enormes trozos de hormigón que ambos knightmares debían esquivar añadiendo mas dificultad

Entonces un grito les distrajo y miraron hacia donde provenía. Una mujer con su recién nacido en sus brazos caía desde lo alto.

Lelouch no pudo evitar maldecir, no podía hacer nada. Estaba demasiado lejos y el knightmare que llevaba no era lo suficientemente ágil. Sin embargo, pese a su sorpresa el knightmare enemigo salto y con una maniobra acrobática impresionante logro atrapar a la mujer.

Lelouch no se esperaba que el enemigo fuese a salvar a un "eleven" en medio de un combate. Pero no iba a quejarse ya que podía aprovechar esta oportunidad para escapar. Había llegado a la conclusión de que la batalla tenia que acabar pronto y solo había una manera de hacerlo.

Iba a tener que hacerle una visita al virrey

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mientras, los miembros de la resistencia estaban ayudando a evacuar a las ultimas personas que quedaban. También vigilaban por si aparecía alguna patrulla enemiga ,a pesar que habían destruido como la mitad del ejercito britanno gracias a ese misterioso benefactor aun quedaban algunos escuadrones enemigos.

Hablando de eso no habían recibido noticias de el ¿estaría bien?

Entonces un anuncio por los altavoces les dejo de piedra

-¡Atención a todas nuestras fuerzas! ¡Alto el fuego! ¡Yo Clovis, Tercer Príncipe de Britannia y Virrey del Area 11, por la presente lo ordeno! Toda destrucción de la propiedad cesara también. Los heridos ya sean Eleven o Britannian recibirán el mismo trato y todas las victimas deben ser tratadas sin prejuicios ¡Alto el fuego!

Gran parte de los que estaban en el ghetto de Shinjuku pensaron a la vez

"_¿Que coño?"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**G1 Base Comando**

En su centro de mando oscuro y vacío ,Clovis La Britannia termino su anuncio y se volvió a la figura oscura apoyada en la pared con una pistola apuntando a Clovis.

-¿Estas satisfecho?-pregunto Clovis con malicia, enmascarando su propio miedo con gran habilidad

-En efecto. Lo hiciste muy bien. Tienes talento como actor-dijo la figura de forma condescendiente

-Entonces ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora? ¿Cantar canciones? ¿O una partida de ajedrez ,tal vez?- no hizo ningún esfuerzo por ocultar el sarcasmo

-¿Ajedrez? No me importaría, pero tenia pensado en algo diferente…-dijo acercándose

Lelouch vestido como un soldado de Britannia, se acerco al virrey con uno de sus ojos brillando

-Ahora…**Responde a mis preguntas**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**¡HE VUELTO!**

**SIENTO LA TARDANZA LA UNI ME HA QUITADO MUCHO TIEMPO LIBRE**

**AHORA TRADUCIRE UN CAPITULO DE 8 METROS Y UNOS DE SOLO MAGIA**

**AGRADEZCO A LOS AUTORES QUE SIGUEN ESCRIBIENDO SUS IMPRESIONANTES FICS**


	4. Chapter 4

**EL CABALLERO SIN RECUERDOS**

**Parejas que me han pedido: CC, Kallen, Kaguya y Milly**

**-Geass-**

"_Pensamientos"_

**CAPITULO 3**

**G1 Base Comando, Ghetto de Shinjuku **

Lelouch miro impasible al virrey, la verdad es que visto en persona no era tan impresionante como parecía en la tele.

-Ahora…**Responde a mis preguntas**

Casi al instante la cara de Clovis se quedo impasible y se enderezo en la silla

-¿Sabes lo que de verdad contiene la capsula de gas venenoso?

-Si

-¿Qué sabes sobre la chica de pelo verde?

-Ella es conocida como el Codigo R

¿Codigo R? Dios sonaba tan frívolo e inhumano

-¿Qué tiene de especial la chica?

-Aparentemente es inmortal-contesto Clovis, dejando a Lelouch con la boca abierta

¿Inmortal? Eso es imposible. Pero por otra parte ,este poder…

-¿Sobreviviria a un balazo en la cabeza?

-Si

Guau

-¿Qué pretendias hacer con ella?

-Averiguar el secreto de su inmortalidad, para poder ser el próximo emperador y distribuir la inmortalidad a los que me apoyaran. Pero ella se negó a revelarlo y fue torturada de todas las formas posibles

Lelouch se sentía enfermo de escucharlo

-¿Tienes algún remordimiento de las personas que has asesinado hoy?

-No

Tuvo que contenerse para no vaciar el cargador en su cara-¿Por qué no?

-Soy un príncipe. La preocupación de los que están por debajo de mi es impropio de una persona de mi rango-declaro Clovis

-¿Y con los…experimentos que has realizado a esa mujer?-exigio Lelouch- ¿Sientes algún remordimiento?

-No

-¿Por la misma razón?

-Si

Da igual las consecuencias que provocara, iba a matar a este hijo de perra.

-¿Hay una puerta trasera para los cortafuegos de seguridad del Edificio del Gobierno del Area 11?-pregunto mientras sacaba su móvil y seleccionaba la aplicación de grabadora

-Si

-¿Cómo se puede acceder de forma remota?

Una vez le dio las instrucciones , pregunto si tenia una copia del numero, equipamiento y despliegue de tropas en el Area 11. Clovis respondio que estaba en los equipos del G-1. Lelouch hizo una copia de los datos y desactivo el Geass en Clovis

-Bueno ya tengo todo lo que necesito de ti-dijo mientras le apunto con la pistola

-¡Espera pueda darte cualquier cosa! ¡Déjame vivir!-suplico

-Has matado cientos de personas solo por miedo de que se descubrieran tus planes- declaro el chico fríamente-No mereces piedad

-¡Al menos déjame ver la cara de la persona que me va a asesinar¡-suplico Clovis

-…Bueno no veo nada malo por concedértelo

Lelouch se quito el visor y el casco. Los ojos de Clovis de abrieron de horror al reconocer a la persona

\- ¡No! ¡No puede ser! ¡Eres…-un disparo sesgo su vida antes de poder terminar

"_Vaya si que le sorprendió de que fuera un Britannia y no un "eleven" " pensó_

Pero estaba equivocado, ¿cómo podía saber que en realidad el príncipe reconoció a su supuesto hermano muerto como su ejecutor?

Mas tarde una figura oscura dejo el centro de mando y se subió a su Sutherland, descubriendo que el cuerpo de la chica había desaparecido. Sin tener tiempo de buscarla ,antes de que descubrieran el cadáver, subió al knightmare y desapareció del gueto

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Al día siguiente**

**Academia Ashford**

-¡Hey Lelouch! Te habías vuelto a quedar dormido ¿no? ¡No dejes de trabajar!-grito Milly golpeando a Lelouch con un papel enrollado

-Aun así no hace falta que me pegues-contesto molesto Lelouch. El y el resto del Consejo Estudiantil estaban reequilibrando el presupuesto por enésima vez, de la ultima excentricidad de Milly

-Te esta bien empleado por abandonarme ayer- dijo Rivalz con una sonrisa

-Bueno, lo siento por caerme dentro de un camión- contesto Lelouch con fingida molestia

De repente toda la atención se centro en Lelouch

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Milly

-Que el conductor del camión llegaba tarde para entregar su carga ,así que con la prisa no se dio cuenta de mi. Solo después de quedarse metido en un embotellamiento de trafico, se dio cuenta de mi presencia y pude salir del camión-explico Lelouch. _Una mentira bastante creíble_ pensó para si mismo. Después de esconder el knightmare en un lugar seguro, llego a casa. Ahí fue confrontado por Sayoko, preocupada por su larga ausencia y le conto lo que había sucedido. Cuando era niño la consideraba como una hermana mayor o madre, siempre atenta y cuidando de el y de Nunnally. Ahora ya no estaba tan seguro de sus sentimientos, pero confiaba plenamente en ella.

-¿En serio?-pregunto escéptica Shirley

-Si, es verdad

-¡Lo que sea! ¡No cambiéis de tema!-hablo Milly-Necesitamos terminar la previsión de ingresos y los gastos del club ya, o no tendremos presupuesto para nada ¿de acuerdo?

-Si eso ocurre…-dice Nina

-Los del club de equitación se enfadarían muchísimo ¡les tocaría volver aquí otra vez, con caballos incluidos!-termina Rivalz

-Todavía no entiendo como lograron meterlos…-murmuro Lelouch

-¡Todo habría ido mejor si te hubieras acordado ayer de que teníamos que hacer esto!-se quejo Shirley a Milly

-La respuesta correcta seria "me tendría que haber acordado mañana" De esa forma, seria muy tarde y tendríamos que abandonar-dijo Rivalz

-Esa es una buena idea-comento Lelouch

-¡TRIPAS!-grito Milly, asustando a los demás

-¿Otra vez estamos con lo de "Tripas"?- pregunto Rivalz

-Si, así seguro que os entran ganas de concentraros mas en vuestro trabajo

-Eso es una tontería-contesto Lelouch

-¡Presidenta! A mi creo que ya me esta motivando-dijo Shirley

-Flexible y dispuesta ,eso me gusta

-He estado entrenando duro en el club de natación

-Eso no es lo que quería decir

-¿Eh?

-Están bastante bien. He estado observando su crecimiento en el cuarto de baño de las chicas. Las tienes preciosas se miren donde se miren-dijo Milly fijando su mirada en el busto de Shirley

Rivalz gano un brillo perverso en sus ojos y se inclino un poco hacia atrás para ver mejor los activos de Shirley. Mientras ella se cubrió rápidamente su pecho sonrojada

-¿¡Que estas diciendo?! ¡¿Pervertida?!

Lelouch no pudo evitar unirse

-La verdad es que tiene razón, se están llenando en todos los lugares correctos

-¿¡Lulu?!

-Hey, lo digo en serio ¿Es malo admirar una mujer tan hermosa?

Terminando su frase con un guiño, la cara de Shirley estaba completamente roja y sus ojos dieron vueltas antes de desmayarse murmurando "hermosa"

-¡Shirley!-exclamo Nina

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-¡Dios! ¡Juraría que la presidenta por dentro es como un viejo verde! ¡No solo eso sino que encima cambia de tema cuando le apetece! ¡ Y Lulu no debería seguirle el juego!-se quejo Shirley, acompañada de Nina, Lelouch y Rivalz yendo a clase

-Ellos siempre han sido así-dijo Nina

-Bueno ,al menos hemos acabado los presupuestos a tiempo-comento Rivalz llegando a clase. Ahí vieron a un par de estudiantes escuchando las noticias en un terminal del aulas

-¿Lo has oído? ¡Dijeron que era un ataque terrorista con gas venenoso!-hablo un estudiante

-Que miedo ¿no? ¡Shinjuku no esta ni a 30 minutos de aquí!

-¡Yo lo vi! ¡Salía humo del barrio de Shinjuku!

-¿Shinjuku?-se pregunto Shirley

-Por eso te llame ayer, pude ver que algo pasaba y quería saber que ocurría- mintio Lelouch

"_Que raro ¿porque estarán ocultando lo de Clovis?" pensó Lelouch "¿Es para evitar el pánico? Sin embargo ,si hacen eso, cuando lo anuncien…"_

Bueno no importaba, además, había cubierto bien sus huellas por lo que les seria imposible descubrirle. No muchas personas podían cometer un magnicidio y salirse de rositas

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Mas tarde**

En la hora de descanso ,Lelouch volvió a la clase y se encontró con una inusual escena

-¡Kallen! ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿Te encuentras bien?-hablo una estudiante

-Estaba preocupada ¿ya te encuentras mejor?-dijo otra

-Si, no me puedo exigir tanto de ahora en adelante-dijo una chica pelirroja de carácter suave y tranquila

Lelouch se sorprendió al verla , tenia un gran parecido con la terrorista del knigtmare rojo. Se acerco a su sitio sin quitarle la vista

-¿Lelouch? ¿Qué estas mirando? ¿Es que te gusta o algo?-pregunto Rivalz intentando burlarse

-Solo estaba pensando que es raro verla por aquí. No ha venido a clase desde el día de la presentación ¿no?

Rivalz le explico que la chica se llamaba Kallen Stadtfeld. Parecía que no tiene muy buena salud, el año pasado también vino muy poco. No obstante siempre saca muy buenas notas. Su familia es noble por lo que tiene mucho dinero y influencia.

Lelouch sospechaba que su enfermedad era solo una tapadera , para sus "actividades". Suerte que tenia a su disposición este poder para poder averiguarlo

Estuvo un rato observándola y encontró su oportunidad cuando estaban comiendo. Después de que sus compañeras huyeran aterrorizadas de una abeja de todas las cosas (la verdad es que fue bastante divertido y patético la cosa)

Le llego la oportunidad cuando se encontró apartada y sus sospechas aumentaron cuando mato la avispa con un rápido golpe y su comportamiento dio un giro de 180 grados. Era el momento,

**-Contesta a mis preguntas**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lo bueno es que sus sospechas se confirmaron: ella era la terrorista de Shinjuku y era terrorista porque era japonesa aunque solo fuera la mitad de su sangre y la otra fuera britanna

Era mestiza

Era algo raro. Britannians mestizos no eran realmente raros ,pero muy raramente se aceptan en las familias que están en posiciones prominentes, como la familia Stadfeld.

Lo malo es que cuando el efecto del Geass desapareció en Kallen, lo volvió a utilizar en ella para que no dijera nada sobre Shinjuku ,no funciono. Por suerte Shirley apareció y pudo aprovechar para irse. Mas tarde, utilizando a un profesor como conejillo de indias, pudo comprobar que solo podía utilizar el Geass una vez en cada persona. Tendría que aprender mas sobre este "poder" para saber utilizarlo correctamente. Por desgracia, Kallen sospecharía de el ,tras esto y podría llegar a la conclusión de que fue el quien los ayudo. Tendría que pensar en un plan.

Por ahora lo mejor seria volver a casa , ya casi era la hora de cenar y no quería hacer esperar a su hermana

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-¿Qué hago? Esta noche puede que también llegue tarde…-pregunto Sayako, sentada haciendo origamis junto a Nunnally

-Esperare, dijo que quería que cenásemos juntos

-Ya esta acabado-dijo Sayako, tendiéndole una grulla de papel. Con cuidado la niña lo cogió palpándola para saber su forma

-¿Un pájaro?

-Si, una grulla

-Increíble, los japoneses son muy hábiles, ¿no?

En ese momento Lelouch llego-Siento, llegar tarde. Espero que no hayáis esperado mucho

Un rato mas tarde ambos hermanos estaban cenando y Nunnally le contaba a su hermano como Sayako le estaba enseñando origami. Un arte que consistía en plegar una hoja de papel sin usar tijeras ni pegamento para obtener figura de formas variadas.

Lelouch escucho con atención, aunque ya conocía el arte le agrada ver a su hermana tan feliz

-Estoy feliz de que estés bien-dice Nunnally

-¿Eh?

-Hermano, anoche te note un poco asustado

-¿En serio? Lo siento, había algo que rondaba la cabeza- _"Bueno haber sido secuestrado, obtener un extraño poder , ayudar a la resistencia japonesa y asesinar al virrey te puede poner un poco alterado"_ pensó Lelouch

-¿Sabes? Dicen que si haces mil grullas de papel, tus deseos se cumplen. Si hay algo que quieres que se haga realidad…

-Bueno… _"Un Japón libre de la tiranía de Britannia ,un harén de lindas chicas…"_-¿Y tu Nunnally? ¿Quieres algo en especial?

-Umm. Deseo un mundo mas amable

-Cuando puedas ver con tus ojos ,puede que el mundo sea asi

-¿En serio? Me encantaría verlo

Lelouch sonrió, su dulce hermana era tan inocente… Era una lastima que el mundo no fuera así y como se veían las cosas , la situación del mundo podría empeorar por la brutal ansia de conquista de Britannia.

Nunnally ,en cambio ya estaba feliz por como estaban las cosas. La amnesia de su hermano podría haber sido una bendición disfrazada. Sin conocimiento de su parentesco real, su hermano podría vivir en paz. Sin la amargura del abandono de su padre y el trauma de la muerte de su madre. El abuelo de Milly le conto a Lelouch que sus padres emigraron a Japón por negocios y murieron durante la invasión y también que sus lesiones fueron provocadas por la guerra. Su hermano al principio se sentía triste por no recordar ni la cara de sus padres, pero con el paso del tiempo le resto importancia.

Temía el día en que Lelouch recuperara la memoria o que alguien reconociera su verdadera identidad. Pero con el paso del tiempo ese temor fue desapareciendo, al ver que no pasaba nada. La verdad es que su deseo verdadero era que las cosas siguieran como siempre, vivir en paz y feliz con su hermano.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-¿Qué se siente volver al instituto después de tanto tiempo?-pregunto Ohgi

-Intranquila, ayer tuvimos clase de historia-contesto Kallen por teléfono-Oye, ¿no seria mejor que volviese allí?

-Los controles militares están siendo muy estrictos ahora mismo, mejor espera hasta que las cosas se calmen

-Pero esa voz…

-No podemos buscar a alguien solo por su voz, aunque me gustaría poder agradecerle que nos haya ayudado. Además Naoto seria feliz si siguieses siendo una estudiante. Olvídate de Shinjuku durante un tiempo, ya contactaremos de nuevo-dijo Ohgi colgando

Kallen soltó un suspiro molesta, odiaba cuando Ohgi sacaba el tema de Naoto , para que fuera a clase. Era una tortura fingir ser una persona completamente opuesta a su forma de ser.

Por otra parte, ese chico que le dijo que no dijera sobre Shijuku…¿Podría ser esa voz? Sonaban parecidas…

No, no podía basarse en el recuerdo de una voz

Pero si conoce mi identidad. Debo arreglarlo lo antes posible

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pensamientos similares rondaban la cabeza de Lelouch. Tenia que conseguir que Kallen dejara de sospechar. Por suerte ya había preparado un plan con la ayuda de Sayako. Ahora solo faltaba poner el cebo: el

Al acabar la clase Lelouch decidió ponerse a la acción. Entonces Shirey se acerco

-Hey Lulu ¿qué te parece si después nos vamos…

-Lo siento ,pero tengo que hacer una cosa…-le corto Lelouch de forma adecuada. Luego enfoco su mirada en Kallen que estaba hablando con sus compañeras.

"_Es ahora o nunca"_ pensó y comenzó a caminar hacia ella, hasta quedar de frente

-¿Puedes venir conmigo un momento? Hay algo sobre lo que quiero hablar contigo

Entonces Kallen se levanto- Claro. Me imaginaba que me lo ibas a pedir-siguiéndole el juego

Por dentro ,Lelouch maldijo su elección de palabras. Parecía que iba a declararse y como no, sus amigas lo malentendieron y gritaron como unas fan-girls. Un poco mas lejos Shirley también estaba pensando igual. Mejor contestaba rápido para que las cosas no fueron mas lejos y para no herir innecesariamente a Shirley. Sabia que ella estaba enamorada de el y aunque no estaba buscando aun una relación no quería herirla innecesariamente.

Desconocido para el y a Kallen. La Facción Purista aprovechaba el caos provocado por Lelouch por la muerte del príncipe para conseguir el control del gobierno del Área 11.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-No sabia que había un lugar como este en el campus-comento Kallen

-Es una casa club hecho expresamente para que lo utilicen los del consejo estudiantil-explico Lelouch-Fue hecho con suficiente espacio para celebrar bailes y otros eventos

"_Casa club, mi culo ¡Es un maldito mini-palacio!"_ pensaba Kallen mirando el edificio

-Supongo que aquí no nos molestaran

-Cierto…,

El ambiente estaba tan tenso que se podía cortar con un cuchillo

-¡Aquí esta, lo he encontrado! Esto es lo que estabas buscando, ¿verdad?

-¡Si! Los datos del experimento

-Maldita sea ,que dolor de espalda…

Esas voces muy conocidas para Lelouch, distrajeron a los dos. Entonces la puerta que daba a la cocina se abrió, revelando a Milly empujando un carrito con diversos platos de comida

-¿Los habéis encontrado? Ya he terminado ,¡así que vamos a empezar!

-¿Se puede saber que pasa?-pregunto Lelouch ,algo confundido

-¿No has traído a Kallen porque ya lo sabias? Vamos a incluir a Kallen en el consejo estudiantil

-¿Eh?-pregunto la aludida sorprendida

-Mi abuelo me lo ha pedido-continuo diciendo Milly

-¿El director?- Pregunto Lelouch

-Si. Dijo que como su cuerpo es débil, no puede participar en actividades normales ¡Ah!, yo soy Milly , la presidenta del consejo estudiantil. Encantada de conocerte.

Como si fuera una señal el resto del consejo se fue presentando. Fue en ese momento en que Nunnally entro con una bandeja de pastelillos

-Esto ¿Shirley? Lo siento ,¿pero puedes poner esto en la mesa?

-¡Oh, por supuesto!

Kallen hizo una mueca al ver el estado de la niña. Incluso si la niña era britanna, todavía era desgarrador ver a alguien en tal estado

-Esta es nuestra miembro honoraria, Nunnally Lamperouge. Antes de que preguntes, si, ella es mi hermana. Y si intentas hacerle algo, desearas no haber nacido

La pelirroja parpadeo, antes de dar un paso atrás por la mirada que le estaba dando. _"Malditos hermanos sobreprotectores"_ gimió Kallen mentalmente, recordando como era Naoto

-Hola es un placer conocerte-dijo Nunnally

-E-Es un placer-dijo rápidamente ,sin querer molestar a Lelouch

-Bueno, ahora que ya nos hemos presentado, ¡que empiece la fiesta!-anuncio Rivalz

Lelouch contuvo su sonrisa cuando vio a su amigo sacar la botella de champan _"Comienza el show"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Esto es por lo que odio a los britannians…-gruño Kallen mientras se limpiaba el cuerpo-Es tan frustrante…

Cuando Rivalz saco la botella de champan, Shirley se enojo e intento quitárselo. Rivalz le paso la botella a Lelouch y Shirley se abalanzo sobre el haciendo que los 2 cayeran y con la agitación se descorcha la botella dejando empapada a Kallen.

Mientras pensaba alguien golpeo la puerta del baño

-Soy Lelouch. Te traigo algo de ropa

-Puedes entrar , he puesto la cortina

Lelouch entro y se sorprendió al ver la impresionante figura que tenia ,aunque la cortina estuviera corrida

-Siento lo de antes. Son muy animados-hablo Lelouch

-No pasa nada. No es tan malo tener un entretenimiento como este de vez en cuando.

-La ropa es mía ¿Te importa?-contesto Lelouch mientras ponía la ropa en una banqueta del baño

-No me importa ¿Has ido hasta el dormitorio de los hombres? Debes de ser muy rápido

-En realidad vivo aquí-respondió Lelouch, sorprendiendo a Kallen-Mi hermana tendría dificultades si viviera en los dormitorios. Tenemos un permiso especial del director para vivir aquí

-Ya veo.

"_Es el momento" pensó ella "Esta es la mejor oportunidad para averiguar lo que sabe"_

-Bueno ,yo me voy-

-¡Espera!¿Podrías acerarme el monedero?

-¿Eh? ¿Y para que necesitas el monedero dentro de una ducha?-pregunto confundido

"_Es inteligente" señalo Kallen_

-Nada en realidad. Solo es algo importante

-Bueno, vale

Ella vio como se acercaba ,deslizando su brazo a través del pequeño espacio de la cortina. Kallen rápidamente agarro la muñeca del chico como unas tenazas, lo que le obligo a soltar el monedero de la sorpresa

-¿Se puede saber que estas haciendo?

Las sospechas de Kallen crecieron a medida que se inclino para recoger el monedero, pulsando un pequeño botón. Una hoja oculta en el interior emergió con un "click"

-¿Por qué mencionaste Shinjuku?

-¿Ocurre algo con Shinjuku?-pregunto Lelouch haciéndose el tonto

-¡No respondas a una pregunta con otra pregunta! Responde si o no. No quiero escuchar otra cosa que no sea eso-exigió Kallen

Justo en ese momento empezó a sonar el teléfono. Aunque Kallen no aflojo el agarre de la muñeca del estudiante

-Si no contesto, alguien vendrá

La figura de Kallen asintió detrás de la cortina

Lelouch cogió el teléfono-¿Si?...de acuerdo. Es para ti

Kallen cogió el teléfono desde detrás de la cortina

\- ¿Hola?

-Parece que estas bien Q1-hablo una voz conocida.

Los ojos de Kallen se abrieron en estado de skock al reconocerla ¿Se había equivocado?

-Mañana a las 16:00, ve al mirador de la antigua torre de Tokio-continuo la voz

-¿Quién eres? ¿Fuiste tu el que ordeno el alto el fuego?-exigió Kallen pero la voz colgó-¡Oye no me cuelgues!-grito Kallen descorriendo la cortina, Lelouch no pudo evitar mirarla en todo su esplendor

"_Dios menudo cuerpo que tiene"_

-¿Orden de alto el Fuego? -pregunto el inocentemente-Déjame adivinar ¿algún juego multijugador o algo parecido?

-¡S-si! Empecé a jugar porque estaba mucho tiempo en casa-siguiéndole el juego mientras soltaba el brazo de Lelouch

-Por eso te dije que no deberías decir nada sobre Shinjuku. Hay gente ahí fuera que intentara mostrarte fotos y videos. _"Imbéciles que no entienden lo que es la muerte"_

-Ehhh…Por cierto ,te estoy viendo

Kallen se quedo confundida ,hasta que se dio cuenta de que la cortina estaba descorrida. Soltó un grito avergonzada y rápidamente cerro la cortina

-Tranquila no se lo diré a nadie. Nos vemos. Por cierto no deberías de avergonzarte, tienes un cuerpo muy hermoso- no pudo evitar decir Lelouch y rápidamente salió del baño para evitar la ira de la chica

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**En otro sitio**

Sayoko apago la grabadora. Tenia que reconocerlo ,el plan había salido perfecto. Esto haría que Kallen dejara de sospechar de Lelouch

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Después de que Kallen se le pasara la vergüenza y se vistiera acompaño a Lelouch de vuelta a la fiesta, mientras el le explicaba el funcionamiento del Consejo y advertirla del comportamiento de la presidenta. Cuando llegaron los encontraron viendo la televisión preocupados

-¡Hermano, malas noticias!- dijo Nunnally

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¡El príncipe Clovis ha muerto!-dijo Milly

-¡Dicen que ha sido asesinado!- comento Rivalz

"_Al final decidieron decir la verdad" pensó _

En la tele pudo escuchar mas estúpida propagando diciendo que Clovis murió por la paz y la justicia y que se había convertido un mártir. Lelouch apenas prestaba atención hasta que oyó que habían arrestado al principal sospechoso. No pudo evitar quedar en estado de shock al ver que era el mismo soldado que parecía conocerle y que había muerto intentando protegerle de la Guardia Real

El ciudadano honorario de Britannia Kururugi Suzaku

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**SIENTO LA LARGA AUSENCIA. ESTABA MUY OCUPADO CON LA UNIVERSIDAD PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN QUE NO PIENSO ABANDONAR**

**¿REVIEWS?**

N+¡friamente-r a la persona¡-suplico Clovisbrieran tus planes- declaro el chico friamente-


End file.
